New Beginnings
by Lady-Slytherin-Snape
Summary: Mamaru dies so Pluto send her and some of the scouts to find love in the g boys dimention willl they find love


I do not own any other theses characters they all belong to their respective owners im just using them for my story.  
  
A New Beginning for Everyone  
  
Chapter 1: Sailormoon loses love but gains freedom from destiny  
  
You all remember that Usagi defeated Glaxica and married Mamaru right well it wasn't happy ever after no sooner than two months after there marriage, Mamaru got killed in an auto accident. Usagi was defestated and her friends tried everything to help her with her loss. This is were my story begins: At Haruka's Manor Keneko-chan please cheer up its been a month and a half sense the accident Endymion would not want you to mourn him forever he would want you to go on in life and live it to the fullest. I know Ruka-chan but it is so hard to live with out him there's so many memories here and everywhere I go things remind me of Mamo-kun. Hime-samma I can probably help with that. (Everyone looks at pluu) I could send you and some of the scout to another dimension were you would find your true loves and soul mates. But pluu I thought Mamaru was my soul mate? Well you see hime it seems Endymion wasn't your true soul mate, yes you love him and he you but it just wasn't meant to be for all your soulmate's seen to be scattered in different dimensions. I recently found this out as I was watching the past change yet some of it stayed the same such as Small Lady still beginning born. WHAT! But I thought Mamaru was Rini's father. I thought so as well hime but obviously he wasn't or Small Lady wouldn't be born. Do you know who id Rini's father? Sorry hime but I don't at this point in time but I do know where he's located. Where Setsuna? He's located in a dimension far more technology advanced than ours and right now there at war with and organization called OZ. This war it seems to be fought with mobile suits called Gundams and other suits. So far I can tell you that the Gundams are to good guys they're fighting to protect innocent lives. There are five Gundam Pilots: Hirro Yui Pilot 01 of Wing Zero he's the leader of the group he was born on Colony L1 and was trained as a pilot by a Dr J he's a very quite person who doesn't talk much and if he dose all he says is "Who are you and who do you work for?" Duo Maxwell is the Pilot of the Gundam called dealthslyth and he calls himself the Great Shingami (looks at Hotaru) He's the most talkative one out of the bunch. Trowa Barton is the pilot of the Gundam Hevayarms. He has amnesia so he cant remember much of his past he travel with a curios as a clown but don't let that fool ya for he's also very much like Hirro. Quatre Winner is the pilot of Sand rock and he's the soul heir of the winner corp. he has 28 sisters he's very polite and he keeps Wufei from Killing Duo with his Katana. Last is Wufei Chang is the pilot of Shenlong he's the last of the Chang clan Wufei also believes all women are weak unless proven wrong he has a strong sense of justice this pilot also doesn't takes jokes well for he's always trying to cut off Duo's brade. (As Pluto was saying this she handed out each a picture of the Gundam boys) wow what boshinons! Minako really at a time like this. Sorry hehe. (Everyone sweat drops) (Usagi's holding Hirro's picture) Pluto when can I leave to go help theses boys? Keneko are you sure you want to do this? Hai Ruka I feel as though I ve met these boys before and I have a feeling they will need help. Set's is there any thing else that you can tell me about them inquired Usagi. Hai Hime as I was watching theses boys I picked up some nega energy and I though it best if perhaps you and a selected few go with you to check it out. I thought as much Set's. So when can I leave? As soon as you chosen who to go with you. (Looks at everyone there) Well let's see Ami can come to help trace the energy Minako will stay to lead when im gone Makato stays as well to help fight if there should be trouble Rei comes to help locate the evil presence Ruka comes for her protection of us all going there Michru stays to help guide Minako Hotaru stay because she's the second strongest besides myself And Set's is going to be at the gate to keep an eye out for any trouble in the timestream Ok you all know what to do I now want you to go pack only the things you will need and I make an excuse to your parents then we meet back her in one hours time. Ok ladies hop to it. (As the scouts leave to do as they were told and as well as get thing to stay at the manor for when Usagi and minna left the others would stay with Michru and Hotaru.) (Set's watched all this and though Hime sure has changed but she'll find happiness soon Pluto suddenly disappears)  
  
One hour later everyone back at the manor and Usagi,Ruka,Rei , and Ami were ready to go. Set's were ready! (Pluto reappears and takes them to the time gates) Hime just so you know ive gotten everything you need there ready you will be attending a school called Peacecraft Academy which is runed by a girl called Relina Peacecraft she's the Princess of the Sang Kingdom. You will also find that you have a mansion right next to the guys but act as if you don't know who they are and just watch for anything suspicious and try not to uses your power unless you appsolutely have to and Hime you can now hienshin to Sailor Cosmos my saying COSMOS COSMIC POWER Well that's all I also will check in with you from time to time to get updates on your progress. Arigatu Sets ill see you later (Usagi walked into the portal) I'll watch her Setsuna. (Ruka walks into portal) She'll be ok Setsuna don't worry well protect her (Rei walk into portal) Bye Setsuna visit soon (ami walks into portal)  
  
Well I hope you liked it so far review soon thanks Queen Zeaphora Yami 


End file.
